


I give you all of me

by PikaPip2143



Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPip2143/pseuds/PikaPip2143
Summary: Rachel is in love with Leia, her best friend. Leia is in love with Luke which Rachel totally supports. Rachel just needs to get all of her feelings out.They might be OOC.





	I give you all of me

"Oh my god, Luke said that he liked me on Annabelle's blog." Leia said dreamlike. Like usual I sat through her Luke talk.

"I'm so sorry to cut our hang out short but I need to talk to Luke. Is that okay?" Leia asked me hopefully.

And like usual I nodded and put a fake smile on. 

"Go for it. It's finally your chance to get with Luke." I felt happy for her. Or at least I tried to convince  myself of that. My heart was breaking and it hurt so much but I was willing to go through this pain if it would make Leia happy and I knew it would. 

"Thanks so much. Your the best, best friend ever. Love you." When Leia said friend it stung a little but I got over it. 

Leia ran out leaving me alone and sad at the Java Junction. I sighed and just thought about confessing for a single second before remembering that she likes Luke that way not me. It would ruin our friendship and I don't think that I could handle that again. I missed her way to much the first time I stopped being her best friend. It felt like my heart was being crushed and I was dying slowly. I don't want that. 

A couple of minutes later Leia came running in and she grabbed my hand and brought me to the Green room. Luckily there was no-one there.

"What's wrong Leia?" I asked worried for her. She looked devastated then she started to collapse but I caught her before she hit the floor. 

I sat down on the the couch.I put her in my lap and held her in my arms. Her head in my chest. She was sobbing and that shook her body and mine. When she mostly calmed down she told me what happened.

"He told me it was a joke." Leia mumbled. I was furious. Luke broke Leia's heart because he told her it was a joke.

"Leia you want to wait here for a second. I'll come back in a little while." I told Leia. I let go of her and got up off the couch with her in my arms. 

"Where are you going?" Leia asked while sniffling. 

I smiled evilly and said, "Let's just say that you might not see Luke tomorrow." Then Leia laughed and I laughed and she held onto me tighter. 

"I don't want you to be charged with anything or I won't have a best friend to laugh or cheer me up. So sit back down." I sat back down and put her in my lap again. 

"You know I love you, right?" I asked Leia.

Unknown by me she looked sad knowing that I didn't mean it the way she wanted. Or at least she thought. Luke was just a small crush that didn't really mean that much. It just hurt her that Luke wanted to play with her feelings. This crush was just a way to get rid of her feelings for me ever since the day the day we met, Leia had feelings for me. 

"Of course. I love you too." Leia whispered with a smile on her face. 

Leia soon fell asleep in my arms and I looked at her. She looked so peaceful. No drama no sadness. 

I put her down on the couch where she stirred missing my body heat. I went to the recording studio. I had to let my heart take over as I sang some lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird thing to ship but I literally never ship canons unless it's emison.


End file.
